Alys'aril
The Alys'aril (literally "Sanctuary of Wisdom") is the residence of the Alysaar, situated on the moon of Ehlna, on a nexus of combined energies which alter khaydarin crystals to better store memories. The complex houses the alysaar, who tend the memories. Since the Dark Templar have no preservers of their own, they used the site to store their memories. The site has little in the way of luxury and no obvious defenses, but does have a psionic shield system, which can be strengthened by the discipline of the alysaar. Nearby lie several hidden ancient protoss ships which Adun had insisted travel with the Dark Templar when they were exiled. Something about the site cuts off the Khala.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. History Ehlna was the first world settled by the then-mobile Dark Templar because it bore a mark of the xel'naga in the form of a warp gate. The Dark Templar stayed there for over two hundred years before moving on. Even so, the Alys'aril remained settled, and became a place where pilgrims would visit to have their memories preserved. Centuries before the Great War, a young alysaar named Ulrezaj became dissatisfied with his tasks, simply moving memories from damaged, time-worn crystals to fresh ones. He believed many of the memories were unimportant, and as he hated the protoss of Aiur for exiling his people, sought knowledge on how to better the Dark Templar until they could defeat the other protoss. He overcame his fear of the Wall of Knowledge and began retrieving the forbidden knowledge found there. Eventually, his tutor Krythkal caught him and he left. Even as the Daelaam formed on Shakuras, uniting the Nerazim and the Khalai, the existence of Alys'aril was kept secret from the Khalai. Secrets Revealed In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Ulrezaj returned, seeking out the preserver Zamara who had traveled there in order to extract her essence from the terran archaeologist Jake Ramsey. The shield system kept Ulrezaj out for a time, until Zamara used his energies against him, capturing him within a khaydarin crystal. Ulrezaj was pursued both by zerg led by Ethan Stewart and Terran Dominion forces under the command of Arcturus Mengsk and his son, Valerian. During the battle, the alysaar, Dahl and Vartanil repaired an old vessel, filled it with memory crystals, and sent it to Shakuras. The Dominion won the battle, and temporarily took the site over, but it had been damaged, losing many crystals. The protoss soon returned with a fleet, forcing the Dominion to retreat. Features Chalice of Memories The Chalice of Memories was carved from soft stone by Dark Templar who had been members of the Khalai Caste. It contains an uncounted number of khaydarin crystals which bear memories. Wall of Knowledge This wall contains much knowledge forbidden to all but the highest-ranking of the alysaar. It was left undisturbed by tradition, but it wasn't guarded. When Ulrezaj was a young alysaar, he began sneaking to the wall to partake of its forbidden knowledge. References Category: Installations Category:Nerazim